A story of love
by The Rad Emman
Summary: Katie, a 14 years old girl spends her vacation in Gravity Falls. Will she finally meet her true love? No PINECEST! Rated T to be safe..
1. Chapter 1

A Story of Love

A/N: This fanfiction is dedicated to Kira Faller, A friend.

Katie's POV:  
I heard my parents talking about sending me someplace called Gravity Falls, Oregon. I was busy drawing when my mom called me. "Katie! We need to talk! Get downstairs now!" My mom shouted at me downstairs. I was almost done creating another masterpiece of mine. "Just a sec, mom!" I replied my mom. "Okay! Just come down when you're done!" Then I was busy finishing my masterpiece. 20 minutes later, I was done and I went down."Oh, good timing Katie. Me and your father wants to say something." My mom spoke to me when I was eating my lunch."Sure. Fire away." I simply said. "Me and your father wants to send you to-" I cut their conversation by raising my hand." I know. You're sending me to this place. Gravity Falls. Yeah. Sure." I agreed to them. "Well, you better get pack your bag. Your bus arrives in 1 hour." My dad told me "You're staying with your aunt Liz." I quickly ate my lunch when I was done with my lunch, I quickly went to my room to pack my luggage. I also brought along my laptop and my drawing set. When I was done packing, I went to the bathroom to take a bath then ready myself. I wore my red t-shirt, denim pants and my sneakers. I readied myself about 40 minutes in all. When I went to the door, I saw the bus stopping in front of our house then my mom gave me a cell phone to maintain our communication then my dad gave me about $50 as my pocket money. In case if I want to buy something there. I bade goodbye to my mom and my dad as I went to the bus and the bus rode it's way to my summer vacation. Gravity Falls.

A/N: Please review guys! I dedicated this fanfic to my friend, Kira Faller! I will update soon. The fan fiction should be written in Katie, Dipper and Mabel's POV. I think.


	2. Chapter 2

A Story of Love

Chapter 2  
Dipper's POV  
It was a normal day in Gravity Falls, Oregon. I was reading my Journal 3, Mabel was knitting a new sweater, Grunkle Stan was guiding the tourists around his 'mysterious species' even though me and Mabel always see mysterious species. Real mysterious species. Any way, I was reading 3 but I got bored so I went to the attic, hid my journal then went downstairs to go back to the shack." Dipper!" my sister shouted, " Dipper! Lets go to the arcade! There's nothing much to do here." Mabel suggested. " I agree with you on that. Let's see Grunkle Stan is done with those tourists." I replied Mabel and Mabel nodded in agreement. We went to the museum then saw our Grunkle Stan waving goodbye and saying "Come back again!". "Grunkle Stan can we go to the arcade? We're booorrreeddd." I slowly said to Stan. "BOORRRREEEDDD!" Mabel and I repeated but with slowness. " Uhh, alright kids! Here's 40 bucks! Split that in half and go to the arcade!" Grunkle Stan replied to us with a hint of anger in it. "Thanks Grunkle Stan!" Mabel said then we both hugged Grunkle Stan. "Alright kids. Better go now before I change my mind! MOVE!" Then we were off to the arcade. On our way to the arcade, I saw a bus stopping by at the bus stop. I saw a girl. Not older than me. She has a blond hair, blue eyes, wore red t-shirt, denim pants, and sneakers. I was love struck. Her build, her eyes, her hair, ugh! I can't decide. _I think I'm gonna introduce myself to her. Ever since Wendy hates me now._ I was going to say to Mabel but when Mabel knew my movements about falling in love, she teased me about it! " Dipper has a new crush, Dipper has a new crush!" I shushed her about it. Then we went to the girl.

Katie's POV:  
I was just waiting to my aunt Liz when I saw two people approaching me. One of them is a girl who was wearing a pink sweater with a shooting star on it. The other was a boy who was wearing a blue vest, red t-shirt but with no logo in it, black sneakers and denim shorts. When I saw the boy I was quickly love struck. I was snapped quickly by my trance when the girl spoke to me. " HELLO! MY NAME IS MABEL! AND THAT BOY OVER THERE IS MY BROTHER DIPPER!" I was startled by Mabel. "Mabel! Cut it out! You're probably startling her! You go ahead on the arcade I'll catch up to you." Dipper told Mabel. "Okay! I'll be waiting there for you!" Then Mabel left us for the arcade. " So you probably know me now. Sorry about my sister. She's just like that when she greets people." Dipper assured me. "That's fine, really. I was used to that. My friends always do that to me back home." I spoke back to Dipper " Anyway, My name is Katie.". " Wow that's a cute name. I am heading to the arcade, so you wanna go with me?" He asked. "No, my aunt should be arriving anytime soon. So I'll stay here and-" I was cut off when my aunt honked her horn. She arrived driving her sedan. " Katie! It's your aunt! Come on in!" My aunt called me. "Okay then, guess see ya later." I assured Dipper. "Okay. Well if you have some free time, my residence is in The Mystery Shack. My Great Uncle runs the place." Dipper told me. Then I put my luggage in the trunk with the help of my aunt and Dipper. "Guess see ya soon." Then Dipper left for the arcade. I went inside to the sedan then my aunt began driving her way back to my summer home.


	3. Chapter 3

A Story of Love

A/N: I'm really sorry for the long wait guys! I was at hiatus at that time because I was having my summer vacation in Davao City, My hometown and where I live. Thank you so much for the reviews and I've improved my writing and took all of your advice: Paragraph sentences. So enough of my history and on with the show! I own nothing but the plot and some of the OC's involved. Gravity Falls belong to Alex Hirsch and Katie belongs to my friend, Kira.

Chapter 3: My summer home  
Katie's POV:  
On my way to my summer home, I saw a tent. Not just ordinary tent, it has a star with an eye on the middle of it and the color of the tent was sky blue. I saw the signage, Tent of Telepathy. My aunt continued on her driving to go to her home. My summer home. When we arrived at my aunt's home it was not like a ordinary house. It was a mansion. I didn't know my aunt was so rich. The mansion's name was Faller's Mansion. A mansion which was inherited to my aunt by her husband, Edmond Faller. My aunt showed me the way inside her mansion and introduced me to her maid and butler.  
"Katie, This girl here is Jane while the butler's name is Connor. Just tell them what you need and they'll get it for you." My aunt introduced me to them. My aunt's phone rang and answered a call then hanged up. "Katie, I'll be back! I got emergency matters to attend to. Jane, Connor! Show Katie her room please."  
"Pleased to meet you milady." Jane and Connor greeted me first.  
"Oh, The same to you too guys!" I replied them "Can you guys show me my room?"  
"Of course! Follow me please." Connor told me.  
After five minutes of walking I was finally at my room. My room was just like the same as my room at Indiana.  
"If you need anything, just tell us okay? Your aunt shall be arriving at the mansion real soon." Connor assured me.  
"Okay!" I replied Connor then he left the room. After he left the room, I set down my backpack and my duffel bag. I arranged my artist's set on the desk while my laptop is placed at the study desk. I went to the bathroom first to take a shower. After I took my shower I went to my duffel bag. I took my red t-shirt with my favorite character in South Park, Damien, pair of jeans and my black shoes. After I wore my clothes, I quickly went to my artist's set then I imagined Dipper who I met at the arcade a few hours from now.  
"_Dang it. I didn't even asked for his number!_ _I should've asked for his number back there. I guess I'll go their place, The Mystery Shack"_ I thought. Then right on cue my aunt honked her sedan to know that she arrived. Then Maria knocked into my room to notice me that she's going inside.  
"Your aunt has arrived milady. Dinner's ready in 10 minutes. I cooked Grilled cheese as an appetizer, Tenderloin Steak for the main course and Vanilla Ice Cream for dessert." Then Maria left the room to go downstairs. I readied myself to go to the dining room to eat. 2 minutes passed, I was ready to go down. I saw my aunt with a teenager, just one year older than me. My aunt called me to meet him so I go downstairs and went to her.  
"Katie, This is Emmanuel." My aunt introduced me to him" He's my nephew and your cousin."  
"Hello! Nice to meet you!" Emmanuel greeted me in a British accent.  
"He just arrived from London." My aunt told me.  
"Hi. Nice to meet you." I greeted him back. Then Connor arrived.  
"Madam, If I may interrupt, Dinner is ready." Connor informed my aunt then left.  
"All right let's go to the Dining room. Maria's making us a great meal today." My aunt told us then we went to the Dining room.  
20 minutes has passed and we were done eating.  
"So Emmanuel, how are things back at London and How's your mom?" My aunt questioned Emmanuel.  
"London's fine. Mom's okay and our company was a huge success." Emmanuel told my aunt. "Dad's fine too. He has a business trip at the Philippines. Mom told me to go here at Gravity Falls to spend my summer."  
"Aunt Liz, Can I go upstairs now?" I told my aunt.  
"Okay." My aunt confirmed me to go upstairs.  
When I got to my room I quickly turned on my laptop then checked if there's any Wi-Fi here. _Yes! There's Wi-Fi here! I'll check on my facebook then back to my drawing. _I thought. I checked for Dipper's facebook and I was really lucky! I saw Dipper's facebook then added him as a friend. He wasn't online yet so I just sent him a friend request. After that I added Mabel and Emmanuel as my friends in facebook. After all that, I turned off my laptop then I was back to my drawing. I drew another South Park character which wore Dipper and Mabel's outfits. I was so happy about it. I yawned which is the sign of my sleepiness. I sighed about it then smiled happily. _Tomorrow, I'll go to The Mystery Shack. _I thought. Then I was sleeping happily.

**A/N: So this ends the 3****rd**** chapter of A story of love! I would like to give thanks to Noah Frisch and RockSunner for reviewing my fan fic! I took your advice and I'll follow it here on out. I'll be posting updates for this fan fic and I think I'll mix some of my friends and favorite anime characters in this story. Anyways, Read and review! Please don't make harsh reviews!**


	4. Chapter 4

A Story of Love

Chapter 4: At the Mystery Shack (Same day as the last chapter)

Dipper's POV:  
After I saw Katie at the bus stop when I was going to the arcade with Mabel, I can't get her out of my mind. She was highly beautiful. Like a beautiful flower which just bloomed. _I hope that I can see her again. I did told her to go at the Mystery Shack. I hope that she's going to our shack.. After all it's going to be nightfall soon. Me and Mabel should go back to the shack now. _I thought.

"Mabel, Let's go home 's going to be dark real soon." I recommended Mabel.

"But Dipper! My score in Dance Dance Revolution is really high! I don't want to waste this opportunity!" She repented.

It's true that her score was really high at the time but I want to go back to the shack at this time. Who knows what creatures or monsters will attack us if we go back at dark time.

"Okay! After that we'll go back to the shack. Okay?" I questioned her.

"Deal"

20 minutes passed then she was already tired after from her tiring game.

"Whoo! That was really fun! Time to go back to the shack Dipper!" She happily said to me.

"Finally." I exclaimed under my breath.

We walked to the shack for about 10 minutes then we were there. Just in time to see Wendy going back to her house.

"Hey Wendy!' I shouted to Wendy.

"Oh hey Dip." Wendy replied " How are you and did you have fun at the arcade?"

"Oh yeah, we got loads of fun!" I replied Wendy.

"Oh Dipper! Did you forget to tell Wendy something?" My sister sarcastically questioned me.

"No! I haven't forgotten a thing!" I told Mabel. I don't want Wendy to tease me about it.

"About what?" Wendy asked. If Mabel will tell her my life will be full of embarrassment.

"Dipper just met a girl!" Mabel finally told her. I was frozen and blushing heavily from embarrassment. _That's it. My summer crush will now be gone in my mind. But I'm not even worried about it a little now. Ever since I knew Katie. I knew that she will be my real love. _I thought. And before I knew it, I was chuckling.

After all of that embarrassing talk with Mabel and Wendy, I went to the kitchen, got a soda of Pitt cola then walked toward on my room. When I got into the room, there were no one in there. _Finally, Alone. _That's what I thought. I was reaching for my journal to where I hid it but moments later, Mabel's friends arrived.

"Arghh! Come on guys can't you stop on sleepovers?! I was on my research mode! Seriously!" I shouted at them with anger.

"Who wants a makeover?" My sister excitedly asked the two excitedly.

"No! NOOOOO!" I shoved them out of the way then ran to the door. After I opened the door, Grenda has already took hold of me. _Boy for a girl who's huge she's really strong._ I thought. _I guess I'll be playing their minds for a while._

"All right, I give up. You win. So can you put me down now?" I lied.

"Okay you better not play any tricks on us mister" Mabel warned me.

"Seeyoudon'twannabeya!" I ran as quickly as I could then I saw the old bedroom that Mabel and I fought these last few weeks then I hid myself there.

_Those people can't see me now._ I thought.

"haaahhh. Katie. I wonder what's her full name. I hope she'll visit here tomorrow." I said to myself.

_Tomorrow's gonna be a great day. _I thought. Then I saw a bed. I cleaned it of course then after it was clean I jumped to my bed then slept there and dreamt happily.

**A/N:So there you have it. Dipper's gonna be sleeping to the new room for this and the upcoming chapter. I'll give you a spoiler on my 5****th**** chapter, When Dipper woke up from the happy dream, Dipper was filled with motivation and confidence so he went to the Mystery Shack gift shop with a face full of smile and positive face. After all of that. Katie really went to the mystery shack but with his cousin Emmanuel. What Dipper didn't know is that he was overwhelmed with jealousy! He didn't knew that Emmanuel was her cousin from London. Will Dipper be completely overwhelmed by jealousy or will he know the relationship between Katie and Emmanuel? Find out in the fifth chapter. **

**Me: and please add a warm welcome and round of applause for Dipper Pines!**

**Dipper: Thank you everyone! Please give a review and this fine author here *points to IamDipperPines* will add you to his fan fic! **

**Me: Thank you ! Just remember to put your OC in the review. I'll only take 5 oc's in the story! So Put your name in it and Review!**

**My friends OC's:  
Trisha, Melaine, Freiben, Brian, Justine, Silver, Arlene, Ruben, Houven, Wilson, Alvin, Mark Ron, Harvey and Ronnie**

**Anime characters I'm going to add:  
Nagi, Akihisa, Minami, Klaus, Tama, Hayate, Maria, Nonohara, Hinagiku, Izumi, Isumi, Miki, Risa, Wataru, Riki, Kyouske, Kudryavka, Rin, and many more! Just stay tuned to this Fanfiction! I promise you I'll make it more interesting by the minute. So Please don't leave rude comments. Give me some advice to make me a good writer! My mom and dad is planning to book bind my book and sell 10 copies of it so please! Give me nice comments. If you have some advice to becoming a good writer just PM me okay. Oh and Some of my friends oc's and anime characters will be released in 2 or 3 plus chapters. Example this chapter plus 3 equals chapter 7. Thanks for understanding and support. Also read some of my fanfictions like A camp outing at the forests of Gravity Falls or Operation Iron City. Thank you! Chapter 5 will be released this Sunday night or Monday morning. Philippine time.**


	5. Chapter 5

A Story Of Love

Chapter 5: A very jealous guy and a misunderstanding  
Dipper's Pov:

When I was awake from my sweetest dream, I found myself on the room back when me and Mabel fought over. I fixed the bed and soon got back to me and Mabel's room. I saw the alarm clock then checked what time it is. _10:00_ it says. _10 am eh? I guess I'll take a bath, change my clothes then go to the Shack. _ I thought. I knocked first on the bathroom door to check if someone's there.

"Dipper? Is that you? Don't come in. I'm still at the shower!" Mabel shouted at me.

"Okay! I'll just go to the kitchen to eat my breakfast!" I replied her.

10 minutes passed then I saw Mabel wearing a new knitted sweater. It was a pink sweater with a dog carrying a Frisbee in it.

"Nice sweater Mabel." I complemented her.

"Thanks Dipper!" She replied with a lot of happiness in her.

"I hope that Katie will visit here soon. She's a really cute girl. I mean that every guys that look at her will fall for her beauty instantly!" I said.

"Aww don't be like that Dipper! I think you and Katie will be perfect together!" Mabel cheered me up.

"You're right! I think this day will be the day that Katie will visit the Shack!" I told her with a hero pose.

"Oh man! You should take your bath first!" Mabel said to me while holding her nose and waving her hand in her face.

"You're right." I laughed then after our breakfast, I took my bath. The bath took about 10 minutes then another 5 minutes to style my hair, apply deodorant and cologne. I chose my usual style. Plain red t-shirt, dark blue vest, pair of white socks, denim shorts and black sneakers. I sprayed a small portion of Aficionado perfume in my t-shirt and on my hair. After all of that I went downstairs to go to the gift shop where me, Mabel, Soos and Wendy hang out and work. Just when I was at the door to the gift shop at the employees only door, I heard a conversation. One of them is Mabel, one guy with a British accent and the other was a female. I went to the door and opened it. When I opened the door, I saw Katie talking to Mabel with a guy just a year older than me wearing a black t-shirt, white polo and a denim jacket and jeans who was looking around at Stan's items.

"What kind of novels do you- Oh Hey Dipper!" Mabel greeted me.  
Just before I knew it I was blushing crimson red when I got near to Katie.

"Hey Dipper." Katie smiled and greeted me

"H-hey Katie." I stammered and I was blushing more redder than a crimson.

"How are you and why are you so red?" Katie asked.

"What? Th-th-this is nothing!" I replied with a stutter.

"Oh okay! I visited this place because you said back at the arcade that I can visit here." Katie said.

"Oh yeah. But don't let my Grunkle fool you. He has a way to trick you into buying his "Artifacts"." I uttered.

"Sure. What's a Grunkle?" Katie asked

"It's an acronym for Great Uncle." I told her.

"Oh okay." Katie sighed and took a look around at the Mystery Shack.

"I'll be at the museum. I'll take a guide along with some tourists visiting the Shack.

"Okay Katie" Mabel told her first .  
After we were done with our conversation and Katie went to the tour, I thought about talking to the guy who was with Katie.

"Hello there man." I greeted him with a smile.

"Oh hello there!" He greeted me back with a smile.

"What's your name?" I asked.

"Emmanuel P. Davidson. How about you?" He asked.

"Alexander Dipper Pines. Just call me Dipper." I replied.

"What a good name." He complimented. " So how are you on this fine day?"  
"I'm good and how about you?" I asked.

"I'm good too." He replied.  
"_This is it. I'm going to ask him if he is close with Katie." _I thought. "So don't mind me asking this but are you close with Katie?" I went in for the kill.

"Oh yeah. We're close alright. Me and –" I cut him off before he could hurt my feelings about Katie.

"Okay dude. I understand. I'll be in the woods for a while." I excused then I went out to the door then into the woods.

**At the forest:  
**I sat at my usual place: Just 500 meters away from the shack to clear up my mind.  
_Darn it. She said that she is not in a relationship yet! I guess in my family, Mabel is really the irresistible. _I thought. Just before I decided to go back I heard a voice that is so familiar in my head and makes my heart throb. Katie.

"You know you shouldn't have to cut your conversation along with my cousin." Katie said.

"What?! He's your cousin?!" I dropped my mouth and I was speechless.

Katie giggled and sat beside me.

"You should've have gotten that jealous so easy." She said while I was blushing really hard like I was about to have a nosebleed.

"Y-y-y-yeah. I shouldn't have g-g-g-gotten that jealous easily." I muttered stutterly.

Katie stood up first then offered a hand to stand up. "Let's go back to the shack. Your Grunkle might be scamming another tourist again." She said with a chuckle.

"Yes. Let's go back." I offered my hand to hold hands together and she gladly accepted it. We walked back 500 meters to get back to the shack while holding hands.

**A/N: Ok guys I know I promised you last time that I will update a story. Sorry I lied, I was so busy with my school works and a friend of mine has offered me to create a manga that I will be the writer and he will be the artist. Sorry again that I was on a no warning Hiatus.**


End file.
